The Call
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Ingatan akan dirimu betul-betul membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Ucapan 'selamat tinggal' darimu belum kamu ucapkan berarti kita masih bertemu lagi. Jika aku memanggilmu, apa kamu akan datang? Apa kamu akan kembali? R&R! #45
1. Autumn

**Note's: **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari dua film. Bukan menjiplak. Kisah perpisahan dan penyatuan mengundang kesedihan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Call**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**.**

**Disclaimer: **typos, AU, deskripsi seadanya, multichapter, terinspirasi oleh film campuran antara Korea dan Bollywood** | Genre: **Romance, School, Fluffy, and Drama** | Rate: T | Main Pairing: **Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata** | Story is mine | Dedicated to all readers**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**~o.O.o~**

_Musim gugur adalah awal pertanda kita bertemu..._

**Chapter 1 of 7 : **Autumn

Angin bertiup kencang dari bilik jendela, melayangkan kain menyelimutinya. Ruangan putih bernuansa sederhana membuat sang pemilik menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Wajahnya nan cantik bersamaan dengan tempat tidurnya yang anggun, menyadarkan betapa indahnya dia. Saat bangun, dia menatap jendela terbuka dengan sinar matahari pagi di sekitarnya. Dia membuka selimutnya lebar-lebar, bangkit dan merasakan aroma sensasi awal musim gugur. Yah, ini adalah bulan di mana musim gugur dimulai. Awal pertemuan dia dengannya.

Kedua bola mata perak yang rupawan, memandang indah pemandangan di depannya. Balkon terasa dingin menusuk tulang tidak membuat gadis berambut biru panjang ini merasakan dan membayangkan saat pertama kali dia bertemu sahabat sedari kecilnya. Sahabat yang dulu pergi. Namun, dia mengingatkan pertama kali dia bertemu dengan orang itu saat ayahnya membawa ke rumahnya. Itu bermula saat usianya sepuluh tahun, sedangkan orang sebelas tahun.

_Bunyi ketukan pintu dan berdering sebuah bel, membuat sang beriris mata perak menolehkan wajahnya cepat. Dia tahu kalau ayahnya sudah pulang membawakan berita baik. Sang anak berlari, membuka pintu-pintu tersebar di rumahnya. Rumah sederhana, tapi mewah ini memang bukanlah sebuah rumah. Tapi, sebuah istana yang megah. _

_Kaki kecilnya berlari diikuti banyak pelayan. Kaki kecil yang telanjang terus berlari menghampiri pintu utama. Di sana ada kakak sepupunya Neji lebih tua darinya tersenyum dan mengangkat tangan untuk menunjukkan di luar sana telah pulang sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi._

_Pintu terbuka lebar buat gadis kecil memiliki nama manis, Hyuuga Hinata. Anak dari seorang pengusaha muda dan seorang pengacara handal yang sudah menjadi duda. Cahaya masuk ke dalam pelupuk mata, menyinari sekitar dan menampakkan sang ayah berdiri membelakangi sang putri. Anak bungsu kecil ini pun berteriak, "Ayah!"_

_Sosok ayah berbalik badan dan menemukan anaknya berlari kepadanya. Dia merentangkan tangan, memberikan sebuah pelukan merindukan. Hinata meloncat dan memeluk ayahnya. Hiashi membalas dan berputar-putar tanpa melepaskan. "Hei, anak ayah ternyata sudah besar."_

"_Aku merindukanmu, ayah!" sahut Hinata kecil terus memeluk ayahnya. Setelah berhenti berputar, dia melirik anak laki-laki lebih tua setahun dengannya berwajah datar tidak berekspresi. "Siapa dia ayah?"_

_Hiashi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah tatapan Hinata. Dia tersenyum dan menurunkan tubuh Hinata ke lantai tangga marmer. Hiashi mendekati bocah laki-laki tersebut. Merangkul pundaknya yang kecil, "perkenalkan ini adalah teman barumu sekaligus orang yang akan tinggal dengan kita. Anggota baru keluarga Hyuuga. Namanya Naruto."_

* * *

Mimiknya membentuk senyuman, penuh rasa syukur bisa mempunyai teman baru. Rasa syukur bisa bertemu dengan dia, dengan orang itu. Tapi, setiap melihat wajah tanpa berekspresi. Dia sedih, takut, dan berpikir 'kenapa dia berekspresi seperti itu? Wajah dan tubuh hanyalah setumpuk wadah, sedangkan hatinya tidak ada. Kosong dan hampa'. Dia pun mendekatinya tanpa berpikir panjang, menyentuh tangan yang dingin, dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Ayo kita masuk. Kamu pasti lelah," kata Hinata kecil menarik tangan Naruto, bocah memiliki rambut kuning keemasan dan mempunyai mata biru langit yang indah, tapi beraut kesedihan. Naruto Cuma menurut tanpa berbicara. Mereka melangkahkan kaki masuk dalam rumah megah tersebut. "Jangan malu-malu. Anggap ini rumahmu juga, kak Naruto. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?"_

_Otak tidak bisa berpikir dan tidak ada satu pun anggota badan bergerak. Hinata tahu kalau bocah laki-laki ini mengalami masa-masa sulit. Masa-masa di mana dia sendirian dan ditinggalkan. Hinata tahu karena dia pernah merasakan ditinggal sang ibu. Tapi, dia tidak sendirian karena ada kakak kandungnya, bersamanya._

_Hiashi mengikuti dari belakang, bersama kepala pelayan sambil membawakan barang-barangnya. Dia tersenyum menatap sang buah hati bungsu menarik tangan menuju ruang kamar yang baru. Anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun mendekati sang ayah._

"_Kenapa ayah membawa anak itu?" tanya anak laki-laki bernama Hyuuga Neji itu. _

_Hiashi menatap Neji dan menepuk kedua pundaknya, lalu melirik lagi Hinata dan Naruto menaiki tangga. "Ayah menemukannya di medan perang, anakku. Dia sendirian. Sepertinya orang tua dan semua keluarganya dibunuh oleh tentara. Makanya ayah membawanya kemari. Ayah juga menemukan dia bersimbah darah sambil memegang sebuah kalung berbentuk seekor rubah merah." Hiashi menyilangkan kedua tangan. "Wajahnya kosong, tapi ayah merasa dia menangis habis-habisan. Itulah kenapa ayah membawanya sehabis pulang dari luar kota."_

"_Jangan-jangan tempat anak itu ditemukan adalah kota mati diserbu pembunuh bayaran? Kota itu dulunya kota terkenal, tapi karena banyak insiden. Kota tersebut telah mati karena sang walikota mati bersama keluarganya yang lain. Aku tidak tahu masih menyisakan bocah seperti itu," Neji menggeleng-geleng, memandangi sang adik kecilnya dan bocah itu menghilang._

"_Ayah akan merawat dan menjaganya sama seperti kamu dan Hinata, Neji." Hiashi tersenyum dan mengusap-usap rambut cokelat muda Neji. "Ayah harap kamu baik-baik dengan dia."_

"_Tentu saja, ayah."_

_Pintu terbuka. Cahaya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut menampilkan daun-daun kuning. Ruangan itu memang berantakan, tapi sangat indah. Keindahannya menampilkan sebuah aroma yang khas. Ruangan bernuansa putih. _

"_Ini menjadi kamarmu, kak Naruto." Hinata berlari mengitari ruangan tersebut. Naruto tidak membalas kesenangan dapat kamar baru. Hinata berdiri di hadapannya, menariknya menuju balkon. "Lihat! Di sana menampilkan pohon-pohon bernuansa kuning. Ruangan ini terletak di suasana hangat saat musim gugur. Kalau kesepian, bisa melihat pemandangan ini kapan pun kak Naruto mau!"_

_Naruto tidak berucap apalagi menikmati pemandangan tersebut. Hatinya kosong. Ingin sekali dia bergembira seperti sang perempuan mungil ini, namun dia tidak berniat. Hari-harinya dulu selalu gembira, tapi setelah mendapat kabar kalau walikota dibunuh. Sang keluarga melarikan diri. Sayang, mereka gagal. Bertahan adalah dia sendiri. Jadi, untuk apa berbahagia di saat dia masih berkabung._

_Hinata melirik tatapan warna biru langit Naruto. Tatapan menatap lurus ke depan, tapi tidak menikmati pemandangan unik ini. Hinata tidak akan menyerah, dia akan membuat kakak barunya tersenyum seperti dirinya. Seperti musim gugur ini. Pasti!_

* * *

Dia melamun. Melamun tentang sosok berwajah kosong. Setiap kali memperlihatkan wajah tersenyum, yang datang adalah ekspresi sedih. Tapi, dulu dia tidak menyerah dan pasti akan membuatnya tersenyum. Waktu itu adalah hari yang tepat untuk membuatnya terseyum. Tapi, yang didapatkan bukanlah senyuman melainkan kemarahan.

_Gadis kecil berlari di sebuah taman yang indah menampilkan banyak pohon-pohon berwarna kuning, seperti Momiji. Bunga Sakura juga ada di tempat tersebut. Daun-daun berguguran bercampur dengan daun-daun berwarna kuning kecokelatan. Dia menari dan membawa serta sang bocah laki-laki tersebut._

"_Kak Naruto, ke sini! Kita bermain di sana!" Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangan dan mengarahkan ke danau yang dangkal. Naruto tidak menggubris semua ucapan Hinata. Hinata manyun dan berbalik berjalan ke arah danau dengan nada kesal._

_Saat berjalan, Hinata menaruhkan tangan ke dinginnya air tersebut. Dingin sekali! Membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Setelah merasakan dinginnya air danau tersebut. Hinata terpeleset saat mendekatkan diri ke air. Hinata tercebur. Dirinya tidak bisa berenang. Dia tidak bisa berteriak karena mulutnya kemasukkan air. "To-tolong..."_

_Tidak ada suara gembira itu membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Dia lihat sekitarnya, tidak menemukan gadis berambut biru panjang sebahu tersebut. Naruto bangkit dan berlari mencarinya. Berputar-putar. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, Naruto melihat ke arah danau di mana bulir-bulir air keluar. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Dia membuka sepatunya dan jaketnya. Dia berenang._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto keluar membawa tubuh kecil Hinata di gendongannya. Tubuh mereka basah kuyup dengan angin dingin menerpa keduanya. Naruto membaringkan Hinata tidak jauh dari danau. Naruto mendekatkan telinganya ke arah dada Hinata. Jantungnya berhenti. Dengan siaga, Naruto menekan dadanya dan memberikan napas buatan._

"_Ayo! Kamu harus bangun!" takut jika Hinata kenapa-kenapa, yang bersalah adalah dirinya sendiri. Naruto terus melakukannya berulang-ulang. Setelah menemukan hasil, Hinata menumpahkan semua air danau. Dia sadar kembali dengan pandangan yang masih kabur._

"_Aku... di-di... ma... na...?" tanya Hinata melirik sekitarnya dan mendapati Naruto menatapnya... tajam. Hinata bangkit sambil terbatuk-batuk, "Uhuk... kak Naruto menyelamatkanku?"_

"_Apa-apaan kamu?! Kalau tidak bisa berenang, jangan dekati danau! Kamu tahu apa akibatnya?" Hinata takut, menggeleng-geleng. "Jantungku sakit melihat kamu tidak ada! Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi! Menyusahkan saja!" teriak Naruto bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian sambil menangis terisak-isak._

* * *

Gadis berusia dua puluh satu tahun ini mengeluarkan air mata di pelupuk mata peraknya. Waktu itu dia ketakutan, takut jika dia marah lagi. Dia mengusap air matanya, tersenyum. Setelah dia meninggalkannya sendirian yang menangis. Orang itu balik badan dan menawarkan punggungnya agar gadis kecil itu naik.

"_Naiklah. Aku tidak suka anak kecil menangis." Naruto menawarkan punggungnya yang tegap. Hinata tanpa ragu-ragu memeluk leher dari belakang. Naruto bangkit dengan Hinata di punggungnya. "Jangan menangis lagi."_

_Hinata mengangguk, tersenyum. Dipeluk erat leher Naruto. Naruto tidak merasakan sesak napas, tentu saja. Dia hangat dan menikmati hari-harinya di taman ini. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman, namun sesaat melihat adik kecilnya tertidur pulas._

Musim dingin adalah pertemuan pertama dengannya. Walaupun dia berekspresi datar, tapi hatinya baik. Sebaik cahaya matahari. Biarpun awal pertama tidak menyenangkan. Tentu saja pertengahan pasti baik-baik saja. Gadis berambut panjang balik badan dan menutup pintu jendela. Dia masuk ke kamar dan merapikannya.

Sudah beberapa tahun sejak kejadian itu. Sungguh awal yang indah. Buruk memang, tapi dia sangat senang. Karena bisa melihat sang kakak lagi selain kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji. Dia membuka pintu, dia keluar dari kamar paling dirindukannya. Dia akan terus mengingatnya sampai saat itu tiba.

**To Be Continued...**

**~o.O.o~**

**A/N: **Ini adalah fic NaruHina lagi. Saya menggabungkan sebuah cerita zaman dulu. Kalian pasti belum tahu, 'kan? Saya membaca buku-buku lama dan menemukan sebuah cerita. Penggabungan antara dua film (Korea dan India). Mungkin kalian tidak tahu. Tidak usah bertanya, ya. Kalau kalian bertanya, nanti pikiran saya pudar. Hehe :p

Sunny **Blue** February

**Date:** 07 Maret 2013

**Thanks to reading!**


	2. Smile

**The Call**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Disclaimer**: typos, AU, deskripsi seadanya, multichapter, terinspirasi oleh film campuran antara Korea dan Bollywood** | Genre: **Romance, School, Fluffy, and Drama** | Rate: T | Main Pairing: **Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata** | Story is mine | Dedicated to all readers**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**~o.O.o~**

_Hari itu adalah hari di mana aku melihatmu tersenyum pertama kali..._

**Chapter 2 of 7 : **Smile

Di rumah bernuansa kemegahan, di sebuah kamar berwarna biru sebiru langit malam terbuka dan menampilkan gadis sedang memakai baju bergaun panjang sebatas lutut. Rambutnya berwarna biru sekelam malam berkibar. Dia duduk untuk memeriksa apakah dia sudah dandan manis.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sang kakak, Hyuuga Neji yang ke dua puluh dua. Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata bercermin. Setelah mengeceknya, dia memasang sepatu _high heels_ dua senti berwarna putih. Sang pelayan membungkukkan badan saat Hinata melangkah kaki pergi keluar.

Hinata ini sangat baik hati pada setiap orang tanpa melihat status sosial. Dia selalu tersenyum manis kepada pelayan-pelayan. Berkat senyuman ramahnya, Hinata menjadi terkenal di antara para dayang-dayang. Ini mengingatkan Hinata tentang bocah laki-laki tersenyum pertama kali.

_Bocah perempuan membuka pintu berwarna putih dengan hebat. Membawakan sebuah makanan bersama sang pelayan yang mengurusnya sejak kecil. Bocah perempuan itu mengambil makanan tersebut ke meja dekat jendela. Dia sedang mengawasi di mana bocah laki-laki itu berada. Tapi, dia tidak melihatnya di mana-mana._

_Takut terjadi apa-apa. Dia membuka jendela balkon, tapi tidak ada di mana pun. Bahunya melemas dan putus asa. Di dalam benaknya berpikir apa dia melarikan diri dari tempat ini._

"_Kamu sedang apa di situ?"_

_Mendengar suara familiar, Hinata kecil celingak celinguk di sekelilingnya, tapi belum menemukan dia. Dia berteriak semoga ada jawaban, "kak Naruto! Kakak ada di mana!"_

"_Aku ada di atas, bawel!" Hinata kecil berbalik tatapan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan bocah laki-laki menyeringai sambil mengejeknya. Hinata kecil lega. "Kenapa? Kamu ingin memarahiku?"_

_Hinata menggeleng. Lalu, dia berlari ke dalam sambil membawakan nampan makanan. "Aku membawakan ini untukmu, kak Naruto. Pagi tadi kak Naruto belum makan, makanya aku membawkan ini."_

_Alis Naruto naik, tersenyum sesaat. Dia menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku belum lapar." Hinata kecil menunduk penuh kekecewaan. "Bukan berarti aku tidak mau makan. Aku akan makan nanti. Dan aku mohon jangan menunduk seperti itu." Hinata kecil kembali mengangkat wajahnya senang. "Nah, begitu lebih baik."_

_Hinata memberikan makanan itu kembali pada pelayan. Hinata kecil ingin sekali naik, tapi dia takut pada ketinggian. Dia berani bertanya, "apa yang kak Naruto lihat di atas sana?"_

_Heran dengan pertanyaan aneh itu. Baru kali ini Naruto berbicara panjang lebar selama tiga hari di rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Dia dulu tidak senang ikut bersama Hyuuga Hiashi. Apa mau dikata, dia sengaja ikut agar tidak merasakan trauma lagi. Trauma yang telah menyebabkan semua keluarganya meninggal. Setelah dewasa nanti, dia ingin mencari siapa pembunuhnya. Bukan berniat balas dendam. Hanya tahu kenapa mereka mengincar keluarganya. Itu saja._

_Bocah laki-laki melihat punggung anak perempuan berambut biru pendek sebahu membelakanginya. Pertama kali ini dia mengakrabkan diri pada anak perempuan selain adik perempuannya. Namun, dia ingin sekali tahu siapa perempuan di bawahnya ini selalu tersenyum kepadanya._

"_Kak Naruto, apa kakak tahu kenapa pemandangan di kamar ini indah?" tanya Hinata kecil memasang wajah gembira melihat pemandangan indah. Hamparan pohon berdaun kuning jingga atau kuning seperti bunga Momiji. "Karena perasaan kita-lah yang bahagia. Itulah kenapa semua pemandangan ini menjadi begitu indah."_

"_Sok tahu!" Bocah laki-laki ini turun dari tempatnya di atas sana. Hinata kaget dengan Naruto turun secepat kilat itu. Hinata kecil betul-betul tercengang pada sifat bocah berambut kuning keemasan tersebut. Kedua kalinya Hinata dibentak seperti ini. Pertama di danau, sekarang di sini. Naruto berbicara sambil membelakangi Hinata. "Kamu tidak tahu apa itu kebahagiaan."_

_Tetesan air mata di pelupuk mata perak Hinata kecil keluar. Membasahi pipinya yang mungil. Dia menyeka air mata tersebut, tapi tidak berhenti sama sekali. Hinata kaget karena Naruto membanting pintu kamarnya saat dia keluar. Hinata kecil membenamkan wajahnya kedua telapak tangannya. Sang pelayan menghiburnya sambil memeluknya menyuruhnya tenang._

* * *

"Nona Hinata, kenapa Anda menangis? Lihatlah riasan Anda jadi luntur," sang pelayan menyerahkan sapu tangan untuk menyeka air mata tiba-tiba muncul di pipinya. Sang pelayan tahu kalau nonanya ini mengingat peristiwa tersebut. "Saya mohon, jangan menangis. Nona sudah janji tidak boleh nangis."

"Terima kasih, Bibi." Hinata mengambil sapu tangan tersebut. Dia kembali ke kamarnya masih terang benderang. Dia duduk lemas. Menghela napas. Payah. Dia melirik ke beranda, melihat burung-burung bertebangan. Indah. Itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Dia mengingat bentakan kedua memang sungguh menyebalkan. Waktu itu pagi hari. Tentu saja mood orang itu berlangsung lama sampai siang hari. Akhirnya tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi Hinata memaksanya agar dia mau ikut bersamanya ke suatu tempat.

"_Seharusnya kamu tidak usah menarikku ke sini," kesal sang bocah laki-laki itu. Tadi dia tidur di dahan pohon, tapi Hinata kecil menyuruh si pemotong rumput memaksa Naruto turun dengan mengangkatnya dibantu para pelayan dan pengawal. Tentu saja Naruto kesal. Apalagi dia ditarik oleh Hinata kecil menuju tempat rahasia._

_Naruto tidak memprotes lagi. Saat dibuka pintu lebar-lebar. Silau cahaya menusuk matanya. Biru langit menutup dan membuka sambil mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Hatinya berpacu cepat. Indah. Cantik. Dan manis. Kedua mata bukan ke pemandangan, tapi senyuman lebar sang gadis kecil manis di hadapannya._

"_Keren, bukan? Ini adalah taman milik ibuku sebelum meninggal." Hinata kecil menarik tangannya. Seembun pagi tidak memperlambat langkahnya. Hinata kecil berhenti melangkah, dia menunjuk ke atas memakai jari telunjuknya. "Kita berdua nanti naik ke atas."_

"_Kita?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu, kamu dan aku?" Hinata mengangguk senang. Senyuman itu membuatnya jengkel. Dia berbalik badan, tidak mau. Hinata mengamit tangannya kembali menariknya ke sampingnya. "Lepaskan aku!"_

"_Ayolah, kak. Sekali ini saja. Kalau kak Naruto tidak senang, tidak apa-apa. Aku janji tidak akan memaksa kakak lagi." Hinata memperlihatkan dua jari, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Menekan dadanya berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi kalau Naruto tidak suka._

_Naruto menghela napas, mengangguk. Setuju dengan usulan Hinata. Hinata mau memanjat, tapi tidak bisa. Hinata menunduk malu. "Tidak bisa naik?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata malu-malu sampai merona merah. Perasaan jengkel, Naruto setengah hati menawarkan punggung tegapnya. "Naiklah ke punggungku. Aku yang membawamu naik ke atas."_

_Senang dan bahagia. Hinata kecil bersorak. Dia memeluk leher Naruto. Naruto mengangkatnya dan naik ke atas tebing tersebut. Sungguh tinggi puncaknya, dia bisa merasakan angin dingin musim gugur menghempas wajah polosnya. Hinata kecil menatap pemandangan di atas gunung._

"_Keren!"_

* * *

"Hinata!" gadis bersurai biru terguncang. Bedaknya jatuh dan hancur. Kaget ada orang memanggil namanya. Melirik ke pintu, Hinata menemukan sosok pemuda menyandarkan punggungnya ke balik pintu, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Wajah tampannya sangat keren.

"Jangan mengagetkanku, Sasuke," sahut Hinata mengambil bedak hancur. Beberapa butiran bedak tersebar di bawah meja riasnya, mengotori karpet berwarna hitam. Dia menepuk-nepuk menghilangkan bekas noda di balik gaunnya yang indah. "Kenapa kamu datang ke sini?"

"Begitukah cara bicaramu pada saudara sepupumu ini?" Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar gadis bersurai indah itu, iris mata kejamnya mengamati ruangan tidak pernah berubah. "Kamarmu masih sama seperti yang dilakukan olehnya." Pemuda memiliki nama Uchiha Sasuke, sepupu Hinata dari sang ibu mengawasi Hinata kecil merapikan alat-alat make up-nya. "Pasti kamu belum melupakannya. Sampai kapan? Dia tidak..."

"Cukup!" Hinata mengamit pergelangan tangan Sasuke, tersenyum senang. "Tahun ini, aku kembali berdansa denganmu. Tahun depan mungkin tidak lagi."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Mereka berdua keluar diikuti oleh para dayang. Pintu tertutup. Balkon terbuka dan menampilkan dua sosok anak-anak sedang merentangkan tangan memberi salam pada sang pencipta.

_Suara nyaring memekak telinga. Bocah biru langit itu mengerutkan kening. Mau sekali berteriak bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Tapi, suaranya tidak mau keluar. Takut kalau dia berteriak pasti semuanya akan hilang untuk selamanya. Dia berkerut kesal. Menghilangkan buruk prasangka itu._

_Hinata menarik-narik lengan bajunya, menyuruhnya melihat ke langit. "Kak Naruto, lihat ke atas. Nanti kak Naruto pasti kaget."_

_Bocah ini tidak mau berbalik dan melihat apa yang ditunjukkan anak perempuan berambut pendek ini. Mendengar suara aneh, suara kepakkan sayap. Naruto melirik dan menengadahkan kedua bola mata biru ke langit. Takjub. Mengagumkan. Hebat dan luar biasa._

_Burung-burung warna putih keluar dari sarang. Kepakkan sayap terdengar seperti alunan melodi yang indah. Bulu-bulunya bertebaran indah, jatuh ke sisi wajahnya. Baunya aneh, tapi sangat menggoda. Dilirik semua hamparan pohon-pohon indah membentang ke semua taman. _

_Hatinya digoda oleh sebuah kejutan nan indah ini. Ditolehkan ke arah anak perempuan tersebut, bertepuk tangan sambil memasang wajah gembira bukan main. Mata peraknya indah, memancarkan sebuah sihir pengantar kebahagiaan. Bibirnya menimbulkan senyuman sesaat._

_Angin kencang datang menghampiri. Hinata menaruh telapak tangannya agar terhindar dari angin. Sesaat kedua peraknya menatap sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir laki-laki sebelas tahun. Hinata pertama kali melihat saudaranya tersenyum._

"_Wow! Kak Naruto tersenyum!" Hinata bersorak ria sambil menari. Berputar-putar._

_Naruto memalingkan wajah dan menutup mulutnya lewat tangannya. Menyembunyikan senyuman itu. Dia benar-benar malu. Wajahnya merah. Bukan karena sebuah pesona gadis kecil itu, tapi suaranya gembira. Akhirnya dia memandang Hinata, berpura-pura jengkel. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tersenyum? Seperti melihat setan saja. Tidak pernah melihat anak laki-laki tersenyum."_

"_Habisnya kak Naruto pertama kali tersenyum. Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya!" Hinata kecil gembira, bahagia dan penuh suka cita. Senyuman mendatangkan kebahagiaan. Sungguh indahnya senyuman, hati terasa lega. Begitu juga kelegaan dirasakan Hyuuga Hinata._

_Dia duduk di tebing tersebut diikuti oleh Hinata kecil. Sekarang dia tahu apa itu kebahagiaan. Hatinya lega dan terasa ringan. Enak rasanya. Dia bisa bernapas ringan seperti sedia kala. Ternyata gadis kecil di sampingnya menimbulkan efek kepadanya, efek kebahagiaan._

* * *

Senyum singkat menghiasi gadis cantik ini. Senyumannya menawan. Wajah yang tadi kusut gara-gara air mata, berubah jadi senyuman indah. Manis dan hangat. Memberikan kehangatan di rumah ini. Acara ulang tahun sekaligus kedatangan sang kakak dari medan perang memberikan kebahagiaan. Tapi, dia tidak ada di sini. Biarlah yang penting dia bisa mengingat kembali senyuman pertamanya itu. Senyum membuatnya senang sekali sampai terbang seperti burung-burung di angkasa.

Dua bilik pintu menunggu untuk dibuka. Napasnya kembali beraturan. Melirik ke sekelilingnya. Dia ingat waktu itu dia tertidur dan berkata sesuatu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Senantiasa menunggu ucapan itu dari dulu. Itu adalah sebuah sihir menenangkannya agar bisa maju sampai akhir. Ingat sepatah kata terngiang dalam hati.

Ditutup kedua mata peraknya, kembali ke masa lalu. Mimpi masa lalu muncul. Di sana dia melihat dua sosok anak-anak tengah tertidur pulas. Tentu Hinata merasakan bocah laki-laki tersebut bangun, mendengar suara panggilannya. Meminta untuk bangun, menyuruhnya menghadap langit.

"_Janganlah pernah berhenti. Teruslah maju. Jangan menatap ke belakang. Pasanglah senyuman indahmu dan bayangkanlah kamu berada di sebuah hamparan musim gugur. Menari-nari. Kamu tidaklah sendirian. Karena aku bersamamu."_

_Ucapan itu menarik minat Hinata kecil menolehkan wajahnya ke Naruto yang tertidur. Kaget dan sekilas bisa mendengar perkataan itu. Mau mencari tahu, tapi takut dimarahi dan dibentak. Samar-samar perkataan Naruto memenuhi hatinya yang dulu ketakutan. Ketakutan pada kekuasaan ayahnya. Namun, itu hilang dalam sekejap. Sekarang hatinya bisa terbang bebas di langit._

* * *

Terbukalah kedua mata anggun tersebut, menatap pintu luar biasa di depannya. Para pelayan menawarkan apakah boleh dibuka. Gadis itu melirik pemuda bersurai biru sama seperti rambutnya yang panjang telah dihiasi aksesoris sesuai kesukaannya. Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan.

Pintu terbuka lebar. Cahaya lampu menyinari di sekitarnya. Mereka melangkah masuk, penuh percaya diri. Tidak ada ketakutan di benak Hyuuga Hinata. Semua sirna berkat bisikan bocah laki-laki itu. Pintu tertutup. Bayangan pemuda berambut kuning keemasan memantulkan cahaya. Tersenyum senang melihat gadis sahabat kecilnya sudah menjadi sosok percaya diri. Senyuman pemuda ini memang mendatangkan kebahagiaan di rumah ini dan juga keluarga Hyuuga.

**To Be Continued...**

**~o.O.o~**

**A/N: **Chapter kedua sudah update! ^^Update memang lambat ya? Maaf deh. Saya mau update kemarin, tapi begitulah kondisi saya kembali memburuk. Pekerjaan melelahkan. Fiuh! Saya mau gambar Hinata sebagai gambar di fic ini, tapi saya belum menemukan konsepnya. Hehe... ^^

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah review:  
**Kirei –neko, **Hyuna. Uzuhi, Soo, Raditiya, **Lathifah Amethyts-chan, **Echi chan,

Yosh! Tunggu update chapter 3, ya. Secepatnya deh, tapi kalian bersabar dulu ya..

Hug from me,

Sunny **Blue **February

**Date: **Palopo, 11 Maret 2013

**Thanks to reading! ^^**


	3. Best Friend

**The Call**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Disclaimer: **typos, AU, deskripsi seadanya, multichapter, terinspirasi oleh film campuran antara Korea dan Bollywood** | Genre: **Romance, School, Fluffy, and Drama** | Rate: T | Main Pairing: **Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata** | This story is mine | **Dedicated to all readers

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

_Setelah beberapa hari, aku telah menjadi sahabatmu..._

**Chapter 3 of 7 : **Best Friend

Pertengahan musim gugur benar-benar enak buat menikmati rasa makanan. Gadis berusia dua puluh tahun ini sedang membantu para pelayan untuk membuatkan masakan. Makanan kesukaan ayah gadis dua puluh tahun ini, Hyuuga Hiashi. Pelayan tidak ingin nona muda membantu mereka, tapi karena niat nona muda ini, mereka angkat tangan.

Hinata, namanya. Wajahnya manis seperti namanya. Dia pintar memasak, pintar dalam segala hal. Dia tipe idaman setiap pria, sayang dalam usia dua puluh tahun ini, Hinata tidak berminat mencari pasangan hidupnya. Mungkin dikarenakan dia lebih suka sendiri. Sendiri demi menunggu sang sahabat.

Pernah sekali Hinata memasak buat laki-laki biru langit tersebut. Usia mereka beranjak jadi dua tahun ke atas. Hinata usianya dua belas tahun, sedangkan Naruto tiga belas tahun. Selisih satu tahun tidak memungkinkan buat mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain. Walaupun masakan Hinata terlihat gosong, Naruto mencicipinya sambil tersenyum.

Dua tahun Hinata melihat wajah senyuman itu seperti sinar matahari. Nyaman dan hangat. Selama dua tahun Hinata tahu apa terjadi pada keluarganya. Naruto menceritakan kisah tentang keluarga sebelum dibunuh. Kisah tragis menyayat hati.

Waktu itu, Hinata membawa Naruto ke tebing. Hinata bisa manjat tanpa bantuan Naruto. Usia dua belas tahun tentulah pembelajaran bagi orang mulai mandiri. Mereka berdua duduk dengan menurunkan kedua kaki mereka ke bawah tebing.

"_Katanya kak Naruto mau menceritakan kisah sebelum keluarga kak Naruto dibunuh?" tanya Hinata menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya._

"_Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan kisah di mana aku dapat kebahagiaan sebelum keluargaku dibunuh." Anak laki-laki diketahui bernama Naruto menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkan perlahan. "Sebelum keluargaku dibunuh yang dulunya bernama keluarga Namikaze. Ayah ibuku adalah seorang walikota dan ibu walikota di kota besar. Mungkin kamu mengenalnya, nama ayah ibuku, Namikaze Minato dan Kushina. Aku juga punya saudara, saudara laki-laki dan perempuan. Nama mereka Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Naruko."_

_Hinata kecil mendengar dengan cermat, latar belakang keluarga Naruto. Mulai dari nama keluarga sebenarnya, ayah ibu, dan dua saudaranya. Anak perempuan berusia dua belas tahun ini tersenyum saja dengar cerita dari bibir Naruto._

"_Kami keluarga bahagia di kota itu. Bisa dibilang, keluarga harmonis. Tidak ada konflik." Naruto merebahkan dirinya ke atas tebing. Menyangga kepala memakai kedua tangannya. Naruto melihat awan berjalan. "Sejak datang pedagang aneh ke kota kami, ayah yang seorang walikota semakin sibuk mengurusnya. Lebih mementingkan pedagang itu daripada istri dan ketiga anak-anaknya. Lalu, muncullah kejadian di mana semua berubah."_

_Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar, takut mendengar kisah selanjutnya. Insting perasaan perempuan mengembang ke atas. Buku-buku jarinya mengepal erat, bergetar hebat. Tubuh merinding. Kedua mata ditutup, kedua telinga tidak lagi mendegar suara Naruto. Sayup-sayup dengar suara burung berkicau. Tapi, dia harus mendengar sebagai pendengar baik. Demi perasaan anak laki-laki rambut kuning keemasan di sampingnya._

"_Semuanya berubah, banyak terjadi perampokan di sekitar kota kami. Barang-barang dicuri tanpa ada seorang pun melihat. Mereka anggap itu kesalahan penduduk kota kami. Mereka jadi histeris, saling menuduh satu sama lain. Ayahku pun dituduh tidak-tidak sama penduduk kota tersebut. Tidak becus dalam menjalankan kepemimpinan. Ibuku khawatir pada ayahku, kami serba salah. Setelah itu, tibalah di mana ayahku marah pada pedagang tidak diketahui namanya." Naruto menutup matanya, membayangkan dia melihat ayahnya memarahi pedagang tersebut di depan matanya._

"_Pedagang itu membunuh ayahku dengan sebuah golok tersimpan di celah-celah barang tanpa ampun. Aku menjerit... dalam diam. Langsung lari mencari ibuku dan dua saudaraku. Namun, itu tidak berhasil. Pedagang itu memiliki anak buah berjumlah sangat banyak. Ibuku diperkosa..." geram Naruto melayangkan tangan kiri dan meninju batu tebing hingga terluka. Dia tidak merasakan sakit amat sangat. "Menma digantung dan... adik perempuanku, Naruko dikubur hidup-hidup. Penduduk kota dibunuh. Dan aku baru tahu kalau pedagang itu adalah tentara bayaran dikirim seseorang untuk membalas dendam kepada ayahku. Mereka sungguh tega tanpa belas kasihan."_

_Butiran bening jatuh di atas kepalan tangan seputih susu Yah, Hinata menangis dalam diam. Kisahnya menyayat hati. Sampai-sampai dia menangis tapi membelakangi Naruto. Agar Naruto tidak melihat dia menangis. Kalau dia nangis di depannya, pasti dia akan mengatakan sambil bentak, "jangan menangis"._

"_Aku terus berlari minta pertolongan, mereka mengejarku. Untunglah ada pelayan melindungiku dari serangan musuh. Dia membawaku lari, tapi... dia ditembak. Darah berhembus keluar, mengotori bajuku. Aku mengguncang tubuhnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Darah ada di tanganku, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Minta pertolongan saja tidak bisa kulakukan. Lidahku kelu. Aku berdoa semoga Kami-_sama_ mau mendengar doaku," Naruto mengangkat tangan bersimbah darah di buku-buku jarinya sambil tersenyum sedih. Air mata keluar pelupuk mata biru langit. Tetesan air mata keluar adalah pembuktian dia butuh seseorang menolongnya._

* * *

"Aduuh..." Darah keluar dari ujung jari telunjuk gadis berambut biru panjang itu. Koki melihat anak majikannya terluka langsung meminta pelayan mengambil obat P3K. Pelayang telah bawa kotak P3K dan memberikan pada kepala pelayan.

"Ya, ampun nona Hinata. 'Kan saya sudah bilang, Anda jangan memasak. Lihatlah tangan Anda jadi korban," kata kepala kepala khawatir pada nonanya sambil meneteskan obat merah ke jari telunjuk yang berdarah. Lalu, dibalut memakai plester. "Biarkan kami melakukannya. Anda istirahat saja. Makanan kesukaan tuan besar, biar kami urus. Sesuai perintah nona, kami siap melayani."

"Terima kasih," sahut Hinata tersenyum. Dilihat jari telunjuk dibalut plester berwarna cokelat mengingatkan pada anak laki-laki terluka di buku-buku jari karena meninju batu di atas tebing. Dia duduk sambil memerintah apa bahan-bahan dimasukkan dalam makanan tersebut. Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, teringat lagi tentang kisah anak tiga belas tahun.

"_Akhirnya aku terdiam beberapa saat di hutan. Beda dengan diceritakan ayahmu. Aku duduk diam sambil melihat mayat busuk di depanku, mayat pelayan rumahku. Tiba-tiba ayahmu datang melihatku penuh kesuraman, dia berjalan mendekatiku. Wajahku terpuruk dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan wajah minta tolong. Beberapa saat diam karena aku tidak bisa bicara karena trauma, dia membawaku pergi jauh-jauh. Aku masuk dalam gerbong kereta. Kulihat pemandangan tragis di jendela, semua penduduk mati. Kepolisian setempat menegaskan bahwa ini ulah tentara," Naruto tertawa miris. Dahinya berkerut. "Sampai aku bertemu denganmu berlari memeluk ayahmu."_

_Diam. Mereka diam. Anak perempuan ini tidak bicara, takut jikalau Naruto dengar dia menangis. Jadi, Hinata diam. Naruto tahu Hinata diam karena menangis setelah dengar ceritanya. Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan menggeser pantatnya menuju Hinata. Tangannya yang berdarah, mengelus rambut Hinata berwarna biru. Rambut Hinata mulai agak panjang dilihat dari usianya. Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata, mengarahkan kepadanya. Dia sudah tahu kalau Hinata benar menangis._

"_Sudah kubilang bukan, jangan menangis." Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Kamu tidak pantas menangis untukku. Air mata ini tidak cocok untukku."_

_Air mata mulai bercucuran, tidak dibendung lagi. Tidak tahu kenapa, hatinya meminta untuk menggantikan hati Naruto yang sakit. Sakit sekali. Hinata merasa Naruto tahu apa dipikirkannya._

"_Seharusnya kamu tidak boleh menangis untukku. Aku tidak pantas ditangisi. Aku ini pengecut. Coba dari dulu aku bisa mengalahkan mereka, tidak seperti ini. Mungkin aku dan keluargaku bahagia sampai sekarang," Naruto menengadahkan ke langit, awan putih berubah hitam. Angin kencang berhembus. Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan. Naruto menarik kepala Hinata agar bisa memeluknya. "Mulai sekarang, janganlah kamu nangis jika aku pergi. Aku tidak akan bilang selamat tinggal kepadamu karena kamu adalah orang tepat sejak aku melihatmu keluar dari rumah, berlari menuruni tangga. Cahaya masuk menyinari menandakan kamu adalah malaikat untukku. Inilah panggilan bahwa mungkin kamu adalah sang malaikat."_

_Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, tapi berubah normal. Dia menarik wajahnya dan menatap Naruto, "aku bersedia menjadi sahabatmu. Sebagai tempat membagi kesedihan."_

_Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum gembira memperlihatkan giginya sambil kedua mata menyipit. Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Mereka mengancungkan jari kelingking, mengaitkannya sebagai sbeuah janji setia. Dan bersumpah, "kami tetap menjadi sahabat saling menghormati satu sama lain. Jika kami memang berjodoh, izinkanlah kami tetap bersama."_

* * *

"Nona Hinata, kenapa Anda senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya kepala pelayan menatap gadis senyum sendiri menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. "Adakah hal menggembiraka, nona?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Hinata sambil menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Eh? Apa makanannya sudah jadi?"

"Sudah. Dari tadi, nona. Makanya saya memanggil Anda, tapi Anda tidak menyahut. Jadi, saya baru panggil Anda keempat kalinya," sahut sang pelayan memperlihatkan makanan ditutup penutup makanan.

"Maaf, aku melamun tadi," Hinata mengucek mata peraknya. Bangkit setelah merapikan roknya yang kusut dan berjalan ke kereta dorong makanan (saya betul-betul lupa). "Biar aku mengantar makanan ini ke ruang makan."

"Baik, nona." Koki, pelayan-pelayan dan kepala pelayan membungkuk badan penuh hormat kepada Hinata. Hinata mendorong kereta makanan tersebut ke ruang makan di samping pintu besar sana.

Setibanya di ruang makan, Hinata menyambut kedatangan ayah, Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata membuka penutup makanan, meletakkan di depan Hiashi, Neji dan Sasuke. Lalu, Hinata mengambil piring terakhir di depan.

"Sebelum kita makan, ayah dapat kabar dari dia. Katanya dia belum bisa pulang karena ada mau diurus," kata Hiashi tersenyum. Hinata kaget hampir menjatuhkan gelas di sampingnya. "Mungkin dia pulang sebulan lagi. Sekarang dia belum terdaftar di keluarga kita."

"Dari dulu dia benar-benar memakai nama Hyuuga, ayah," Neji mengelap pisau dan garpu memakai serbet. Neji menoleh ke arah Hinata, " karena dia telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

Hinata yang meneguk minuman langsung tersedak, "ohok..."

"Astaga, Hinata. Kalau minum, pelan-pelan dong." Berada di sampingnya, Sasuke memberikan serbet ke Hinata. Air menetes di bibirnya. "Mendengar kata 'dia jatuh cinta', kenapa kamu agak kaget mendengarnya."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..."

Neji tertawa dalam hati. Ada semburat merah di pipi Hinata. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, Neji meminta Hiashi memulai acara makan siang, takut makanan-makanan di depan mereka keburu dingin. "Kita mulai makan, ayah."

"Baiklah. Selamat makan."

Hinata mengingat kembali masa-masa dulu di mana dia dan dirinya berjanji akan terus bersama. Pertama-tama menjadi sahabat. Waktu itu awan mendung setelah mengaitkan sebuah janji. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain tanpa bicara.

"_Kami tetap menjadi sahabat saling menghormati satu sama lain. Jika kami memang berjodoh, izinkanlah kami tetap bersama." Awan hitam berubah putih, langit kembali cerah. Ramalan cuaca katanya hujan tidak terjadi. Keberuntungan akan keduanya menjadikan dunia ini berhenti lamban._

_Naruto lepaskan pengait jari kelingkingnya, bangkit berdiri. Dia loncat turun dari atas tebing. Lalu, berbalik badan mengangkat kepala menatap Hinata terkejut tiba-tiba. "Ayo, cepat turun."_

"_A-aku tidak bisa. Aku takut," Hinata mundur ke belakang, tidak mau loncat turun._

_Naruto menghela nafas, mengangkat kedua tangan untuk direntangkan. "Kemarilah, biarkan aku menangkapmu. Cepatlah turun. Kamu tidak mau berada di situ sendirian, bukan?"_

_Hinata meneguk air liur. Takut, Hinata berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke ujung tebing. Menutup mata dan mulai meloncat. Tubuh serasa melayang, jantungnya bergetar hebat. Tapi, kemudian itu sirna karena Naruto menangkap tubuh Hinata. Hinata membuka mata dan melihat kedua mata Naruto berwarna biru langit._

"_Lihat, 'kan? Aku bisa menangkap tubuh mungilmu ini," cengiran lebar ditunjukkan kepada Hinata. Wajah Hinata bersembur merah seperti tomat matang. "Sekarang wajahmu berubah merah. Seperti tomat masak."_

_Naruto cekikikan melihat wajah Hinata berubah lagi merah akhirnya pingsan. Naruto kaget dan membawanya masuk ke rumah. Semua pelayan terdiam, tapi tertawa. Mereka sudah sangka, persahabatan ini mulai menjulur pada cinta pandangan pertama._

* * *

Oh, astaga... Hinata waktu itu baru bersahabat dengan dia. Tapi, Hinata belum tahu apa terjadi kemudian di mana dia jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dunia ini serasa berhenti untuknya. Hinata pun senyum sendiri. Penuh keingintahuan, Sasuke menduga Hinata menyukai orang itu dari dulu. Benar-benar deh.

**To be continued...**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Selesai sudah chapter 3! Terselesaikan juga walaupun tangan sudah pegal. Pegal karena ada pekerjaan menumpuk. Pas pulangnya, buat fic ini. Saya suka juga mumpung beban terangkat. Tinggal empat chapter lagi. Sekalian saya sertakan LONG Distance (ceritanya ke Hinata-Naruto lagi) Seterusnya baru Sasuke-Sakura sampai tamat. Terima kasih sudah baca, ya! ^^

Buat review, saya berterima kasih pada kalian:  
- **Unnie Soo Shikshin  
- Lathifah Amethyts-chan  
- Diane Ungu  
- Cicikun Syeren**

Salam hangat dari saya,

Sunny Blue February

Date: 20 Maret 2013

**Thanks to reading!**


	4. Call Your Name

**The Call**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Disclaimer: **typos, AU, deskripsi seadanya, multichapter, terinspirasi oleh film campuran antara Korea dan Bollywood, agak OOC buat mereka di bawah sana** | Genre: **Romance, Fluffy, and Drama** | Rate: T | Main Pairing: **Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata** | This story is mine | **Dedicated to all readers

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

_Karenamu, aku jatuh cinta padamu..._

**Chapter 4 of 7: **Call Your Name

**KRING! KRING!**

Pelayan berlari mendekati suara bunyi telepon di seberang sana dekat ruang tamu. Pelayan keluarga Hyuuga meninggalkan alat perlengkapan kepada pelayan lainnya demi mengangkat telepon rumah di ujung sana. Setelah berhasil mendekatinya, pelayan mulai mengambil gagang telepon. Tapi, sudah di dahuluinya oleh laki-laki yang berambut biru kelam.

"Biar aku saja yang mengangkatnya," kata laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke kepada pelayan perempuan. Pelayan menundukkan kepala dan kembali melakukan pekerjaan yang tertunda. Sasuke sengaja mengambil telepon ini dikarenakan ada sesuatu. Dia menghirup udara dan mengeluarkannya perlahan dan menjawab, "ya. Di sini kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Laki-laki mempunyai kedua mata hitam ini mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya siapa orang di jalur telepon tersebut. Orang di seberang sana tidak berbicara. Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kalau Anda tidak mau berbicara, saya tutup sekarang."

Sasuke makin kesal menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinga. Namun mendengar suara di sana dengan panggilan namanya. Sasuke kaget dan mendekatkan kembali telepon itu ke telinga. "Kamu? Kenapa kamu bisa?" tanya Sasuke gembira dengar kabar baik di ujung sana. "Begitu. Kapan kamu pulang? Lama sekali. Bisakah kamu pulang beberapa minggu? Bukan, bukan. Hn. Terserah kamu saja. Oke. Terima kasih, sahabatku."

Hening.

Sasuke menaruh kembali gagang telepon ke arah letak telepon. Mengembuskan napas pelan-pelan. Pikirannya tertuju pada telepon. Dia mengusap kepala biru kelam, lupa sesuatu. Dia belum mengatakannya kepadanya kalau minggu ke depan ada pertunangan. Saat meninggalkan tempat telepon itu, Sasuke berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Sasuke? Tadi siapa yang menelepon?" tanya gadis berambut biru, berlari menuruni tangga sambil memegang penyangga tangga di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan. "Apa dia..."

"Bukan. Bukan dia. Dia belum menelepon," Sasuke menggeleng. Alasan dia menjawab itu bukan semata-mata membuat Hinata merupakan nama gadis di tangga sana. Sasuke memasukkan tangan di celana. Dia naik tangga dan menepuk bahu Hinata.

Hinata duduk di anak tangga, wajahnya diletakkan dekat atas paha sambil memeluk lututnya. Sekarang dia harus ngapain. Menunggu telepon dari orang itu membuatnya lelah. Sudah dari kemarin, dia sudah menunggunya. Tapi, tidak ada telepon darinya.

Di ujung atas sana, Sasuke menjulurkan kepala sedikit keluar. Menggeleng dan minta maaf dalam hati. Bukan mau dibicarakan, tapi orangnya sengaja tidak mau membicarakan hal ini pada Hinata. Seandainya masih bisa, dia mau balikkan waktu. Mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang dia tidak punya waktu apalagi beberapa minggu akan ada acara di rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

Mengingat kejadian ini di tahun sebelum dia pergi, Hinata memandang pintu utama. Waktu itu, dia baru meninggalkan rumah ini entah karena alasan apa. Hinata mengejarnya selama dua tiga hari. Tidak mendengar nasihat ayahnya. Untunglah Sasuke ikut mengejarnya.

Usia mereka pada waktu itu berusia empat lima belas tahun. Usia sangat cocok karena usia itu telah beranjak dewasa sedikit demi sedikit. Dia sengaja pergi karena dia menemukan siapa orang dibalik semua kematian orangtuanya.

_Pemuda yang berusia lima belas tahun membuka pintu dan menerobos di tengah hujan. Hujan sangat deras. Pemuda diketahui bernama Naruto berlari ke arah gerbang dan tidak berbalik lagi setelah mendengar suara Hinata memanggil namanya. Naruto menghilang dari gerbang tersebut. Penjaga gerbang membiarkannya keluar berkat perintah majikan alias kepala rumah keluarga Hyuuga._

"_Kak Naruto!" teriak Hinata mengejarnya, tapi pergelangan tangan ditarik oleh pemuda beda setahun darinya. "Lepaskan aku, Sasuke! Aku mau kejar kak Naruto!"_

"_Apa kamu tahu ini sedang hujan deras? Tidak mungkin kamu menerobosnya masuk, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke terus menarik pergelangan Hinata agar tidak masuk ke hujan deras itu. Suasananya dingin dan menusuk tulang. _

"_Biarkan anak itu pergi sebentar," ucap laki-laki berekspresi datar muncul di balik bayang-bayang gelap di pintu utama. Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh kepada Hiashi, namanya. "Dia akan balik lagi kalau dia sudah menemukan orang itu."_

"_Siapa...? Siapa orang itu, ayah?" tanya Hinata mulai meneteskan air mata memandangi ayahnya. Urat wajah sedih diperlihatkan kalau Hinata tidak mau kehilangan teman sekaligus kakaknya. Kakak? Sejak kapan dia menyebutnya kakak? Hal itu belum dipikirkan beberapa kali, tapi Hinata tidak berandai-andai sejenak kalau dia menyukai laki-laki kuning keemasan itu. Namun, hatinya sakit sekali. Hinata tidak merasakan sakit di pergelangan ditarik oleh Sasuke._

"_Maaf, ayah tidak bisa mengatakan orang itu siapa. Semoga kamu akan mengetahuinya nanti, anakku. Masuklah dan pergi tidur. Besok Neji pulang membawa berita baik," kata Hiashi masuk kembali ke rumah. Dilirik pintu gerbang, berharap anaknya pulang dengan selamat tanpa terluka sedikit pun._

"_Ayo masuk," kata Sasuke menarik masuk Hinata ke dalam rumah besar. Hinata menurut, lalu menoleh ke tempat Naruto menghilang di balik gerbang sana terasa sakit dan pening di kepala. Menyuruhnya cepat beristirahat._

**.x.O.x.**

_Sehari belum ada kabar darinya, pesan dan telepon belum menandakan dia baik-baik saja. Maksudnya, belum ada berita darinya lewat pesan dan telepon. Anggota keluarga gusar termasuk Hinata. Awal bertemu dengan laki-laki Uchiha ini juga baru beberapa minggu. Entah apa menyelimuti Sasuke, Naruto sudah akrab dengannya._

_Perlahan-lahan Hinata gugup, takut, bingung dan penuh pertanyaan di benaknya. Sekali dipikirkan semakin ketakutan mengingatnya. Hinata mau menghentikan ingatan menghinggapinya itu. Berharap semua baik-baik saja. Tapi, insting wanita itu benar adanya. Itu kata ibunya dulu sebelum meninggal._

_Penuh keingintahuan, Hinata mendekati lemari dan membukanya. Di sana banyak baju. Dia mengambil seadanya. Sehari saja tidak ada kabar, bagaimana dua atau tiga hari. Hinata usianya masih lanjut betul-betul ada pengawasan ketat. Dan Sasuke-lah tepatnya._

_Hinata menutup lemari dan beranjak pergi menuju kamar Sasuke. Sasuke sedang belajar memeriksa dokumen-dokumen penting keluarga Uchiha, kaget mendengar derit pintu terbuka. Wajah datar tertoleh ke pintu masuk, Hinata menyuruhnya diam agar tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu._

"_Sasuke, aku butuh bantuanmu." Hinata masuk, menutup pintu pelan-pelan. Dihampiri Sasuke sedang duduk memandang dirinya. "Aku ingin kamu membantuku mencari kak Naruto."_

_Alis biru Sasuke terangkat naik, berputar kembali menatap berkas-berkas di atas meja tidak mempedulikan perkataan Hinata. Sasuke tidak bersuara. Hinata merengut kesal dan mulai mengguncang bahu tegapnya itu. Sasuke menggerutu kesal dan berputar menghadap Hinata, "apa maumu? Kamu ingin aku membantumu mencari Naruto?" Hinata mengangguk singkat. "Kalau itu benar, aku tidak bisa. Aku sibuk."_

"_Hei, kenapa kata-katamu seperti itu? Bukankah kamu teman dan sahabat kak Naruto? Sekarang kamu malah tidak peduli padanya!" gumam Hinata bersuara pelan agar tidak mengganggu orang-orang lagi tertidur._

_Sasuke mendecak malas. Bukan karena sesuatu, tapi ini perintah Naruto dan Hiashi agar jangan mencari dan mengejarnya. Naruto pasti pulang sendiri tanpa dijaga pengawalan. Sekarang dia sudah besar apalagi suatu saat nanti, dia akan pergi setelah usia tujuh belas tahun._

_Hinata menarik siku Sasuke, "kamu harus bantu aku! Jangan membantah!" _

_Menyerah sepenuhnya, Sasuke berdiri dari kursi kerja. Mengambil mantel karena cuaca di musim dingin betul-betul dingin di malam hari. _Well,_ tidak ada salahnya 'kan, bantu sahabat sekalian mencari apa itu seorang pembunuh keluarganya._

_Mereka berdua keluar dari rumah keluarga Hyuuga tanpa diawasi apalagi sekarang pukul setengah sebelas lebih. Malam hari terasa dingin. Sasuke maunya memakai mobil keluarga Uchiha, tapi dia belum dapat SIM. Jadi, dia ambil uang banyak begitu pula Hinata supaya tidak tersesat di jalan. Sasuke memanggil taksi di seberang jalan sana. Taksi muncul dan mendekat, mereka berdua buru-buru masuk. _

"_Ke hotel ini di dekat pelabuhan," kata Sasuke menyuruh supir taksi ke pelabuhan di mana Naruto berada. Hinata tidak tahu di mana Naruto. Akan tetapi dia bisa mengetahui keberadaan Naruto berkat sepupu di sampingnya. Dilihat supir mengangguk dan menekan kecepatan mobil meninggalkan jalan itu._

* * *

Waktu telah berlalu cepat, Hinata berdiri membersihkan sebagian kotoran di belakang roknya dan naik ke atas. Sekarang waktunya mencari bahan gaun buat dipakainya di acara pertunangan tersebut. Siapa yang bertunangan, itu akan diketahuinya nanti.

Sekarang Hinata berada di toko baju milik sahabatnya. Dia mencari gaun paling bagus untuk dikenakannya minggu yang akan datang. Tetapi, dia belum mendapatkan gaun menurut seleranya. Hinata bersama gadis berambut bunga Sakura. Tentu saja namanya Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Di sampingnya Yamanaka Ino. Buat kaum laki-laki, Sasuke dan temannya satu lagi sedang ada di toko sebelah menjual setelan jas pria.

Hinata meneliti gaun-gaun yang cocok di badan Sakura dan Ino, tapi belum memuaskan hasratnya. Sakura dan Ino menurunkan bahu lemas. Hinata tidak tertarik soal beginian, tapi dia Cuma menurut saja apa yang dikenakan Sakura juga Ino.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Sekali-sekali izinkan kami dipuaskan olehmu dengan memilih gaun-gaun serasi di tubuh kami," seru Sakura duduk di samping Hinata dengan menaruhkan gaun di pangkuannya. "Apa kamu tidak suka semua ini?"

"Bu-bukan... aku hanya..."

"Halo, semua!" sapa gadis bercempol dua masuk ke butik pakaian di mana ketiga gadis itu. Gadis manis ini memang sengaja masuk sekalian terhibur akibat rutinitas sehari-hari menjelang pertunangannya dengan pria dua puluh dua tahun. "Apa kalian sudah menemukan gaun terbaik?"

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini, Tenten?" tanya Ino setelah meletakkan gaun krim kembali ke gantungan baju. Dia menghampiri sahabat manisnya itu.

"Aku ada perlu dengan kalian soal gaunku nanti. Jika kalian ada waktu," sahut Tenten tersenyum senang ada ketiga sahabatnya di butik ini. Sakura dan Hinata ikut tersenyum. Namun, Hinata kembali mengembuskan napas lelah.

Sakura tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, Sakura berdiri dan menyerahkan gaun hitam ke Ino. Ino bingung. Sakura tidak peduli pada kebingungan Ino, menarik kedua tangan Hinata menyuruhnya keluar sebentar. Sakura melirik kedua sahabatnya, "kami mau keluar sebentar. Mungkin agak lama. Kalau kalian bertemu Sasuke dan Sai, bilang pada mereka aku ada urusan dengan Hinata."

"Oke."

Sakura membawa Hinata keluar butik. Sakura membawanya ke sebuah restoran kecil yang belum pernah dikunjungi mereka berdua. Mungkin tempat itu tidak bisa disebut restoran, karena tempat itu hanya semacam toko kecil sempit yang khusus menjual _fish and chips_ tanpa meja atau kursi di dalam toko. jadi orang-orang menikmati _fish and chips _mereka di tepi jalan, di bangku taman, atau sambil jalan. Walaupun begitu toko itu sangat ramai. Antrean pembelinya sangat panjang sampai ke luar toko.

"Nah, ceritakan kenapa kamu seperti ini sedari tadi?" tanya Sakura mengambil dua bungkus _fish and chips _dipesannya dan keluar dari toko.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Hinata mengambil sebungkus berantakan tidak berkelas itu, membuka bungkusan dan ada aroma harum menyengat di hidungnya. Hinata telah dapat tempat duduk dekat pelabuhan bersama gadis bersurai merah muda duduk berhadapan dengannya. Hinata memandangi hotel bekas di ujung jalan sana. Di tempat itu, kenangan kembali terkuak.

"_Sudah sampai. Sebatas ini saja saya bisa mengantar Anda berdua," kata supir taksi itu tidak mau mendekati hotel katanya menyeramkan dan angker. Sasuke turun dengan Hinata memberikan uang taksi kepada supirnya. Supir pun pergi secepat dia bisa._

_Udara dingin kembali menyeruak di sekeliling mereka. Anehnya, kedinginan di sekitar mereka tidak bertahan lama karena mendengar jeritan seseorang. Hinata berlari ke gedung bertingkat, lagi-lagi dicegat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengamit sikunya menyuruhnya berhenti._

"_Tunggu! Sebelum itu kita panggil kawan-kawan," Sasuke menarik siku Hinata menuju gang seberang sana jauh dari penglihatan orang-orang mencurigakan keluar masuk di hotel bekas terbakar itu. Sasuke mengambil ponsel genggam di saku mantelnya dan menekan tombol-tombol tertera di ponsel tersebut._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke menaruh kembali saku ponselnya. Menjulurkan kepala dan berbisik diam kepada Hinata, "kita tunggu teman-teman. Lalu, kita bisa masuk secara mengendap-endap."_

"_Kenapa kamu tidak panggil ayahmu ke sini, Sasuke? Paman 'kan seorang kepala polisi," gumam Hinata resah setengah mati mendengar lagi jeritan suara mengerikan aneh tersebut._

_Sasuke diam. Setelah hitungan menit, orang-orang dipanggilnya telah datang. Hinata kaget karena jumlah mereka Cuma sedikit. Hanya Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Shimura Sai, Tenten, dan Temari._

"_Kamu panggil mereka padahal di dalam kita tidak tahu berapa jumlah mereka?!" Hinata kesal, tapi Sasuke mengusap rambut birunya. Hinata menyerah kalau soal beginian. Toh, Cuma Sasuke-lah tahu apa harus dilakukannya. Dia 'kan calon kepala kepolisian. _

_Sasuke memberikan strategi jitu untuk masuk ke dalam gedung seberang sana. Mereka menyerap kata-kata Sasuke dan mulai mengerti. Dia menghampiri Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju. Hinata menghirup napas keras, membuangnya. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan pemuda di dalam sana._

_Hinata berlari, tapi langkahnya terhenti menatap gadis berusia sama dengannya diam di tempat tidak mengikuti mereka. "Ino, kenapa kamu tidak ikut kami?"_

"_Jangan pikirkan tentang Ino. Lebih baik kita pikirkan saja apa terjadi di depan sana," kata Sakura merangkul lengan Hinata. Hinata menoleh Sakura, mengangguk ragu dan berbalik wajah memandang Ino melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum._

_Di dalam gedung hotel, mereka mengendap-endap masuk tanpa diketahui penjaga yang berdiri di sekitar situ. Itu mempermudah langkah mereka untuk naik ke atas. Setelah sampai di tingkat teratas, mereka berhenti dan melihat cahaya temaram di balik ruangan sana. Mereka berlari tidak menimbulkan suara. Jeritan terdengar._

_Hinata mencengkram tangan Sakura kuat-kuat. Sakura merasakannya, menyuruh menenangkan dirinya. Semuanya baik-baik saja. _

_Sasuke menjulurkan kepala melihat keadaannya dan suara jeritan paling dikenalnya. Tanpa diragukan lagi, pemilik suara jeritan itu tentu saja adalah Naruto, pemuda dicari-cari Hinata selama ini. Naruto dijerat oleh tali besi di kedua tangannya dan dipukul habis-habisan oleh penjahat gila itu._

"_Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya gadis bercempol dua menatap Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding beton setelah melihat pemandangan aneh itu. Tenten mau melihatnya, tapi keburu Hinata masuk ke ruangan itu._

"_Kak Naruto!" teriak Hinata memanggil nama laki-laki dijerat oleh penjahat gila itu. Gadis ini benar-benar tangguh, dia mengeluarkan jurus aikido-nya demi menyelamatkan pemuda tersebut. Tentu Naruto kaget dengar suara familiar. Dengan tekanan lemah, Naruto dengar suara manis di telinganya._

"_Hi-Hina... ta..."_

_Jurus aikido Hinata dikeluarkan, menumbangkan beberapa orang di sekitar sana demi menyelamatkan Naruto. Namun, keberhasilan mencapai tubuh Naruto diikat tali besi tidak tercapai. Hinata jatuh tersungkur dan menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Erangan diutarakannya._

_Pelaku yang mencegah Hinata menyelamatkan adalah seorang pembunuh kelas kakap. Dia mengeluarkan sebilah pisau di saku celananya. "Jangan sekali-sekali kamu mendekati anak Namikaze ini, nona."_

"_Le-lepaskan kakakku," keluh Hinata merasakan sakit di belakang punggung. Hinata berusaha keras bangkit, tapi kakinya tiba-tiba terkilir. Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto meringis kesakitan. Hinata juga ikut-ikutan sakit. Biar bagaimana pun dia harus menyelamatkan Naruto. Harus!_

_Naruto dan pelaku tersebut menatap gadis mulai bangkit berdiri. Kesakitan pada kakinya tidak terelakkan. Kedua mata gadis berwarna perak menatap tajam. Pelaku tersebut meminta kawanannya menghajar gadis itu sampai tidak bisa berdiri lagi._

_Hinata tahu hal itu mulai memasang kuda-kuda aikido-nya. Para anak buah tersebut mengerumuninya dan mengepungnya. Sosok Hinata ditelan kawanan tersebut. Naruto berontak berharap Hinata baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, sekumpulan mengerubungi Hinata bergetar dan anak buah bos tersebut terlempar. Sosok Hinata menahan lelah telah mengalahkan beberapa orang melangkah maju ke depan memasang ekspresi tajam._

"_Ka-kamu... siapa kamu sebenarnya?!" tanya ketua geng tersebut menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata berjalan perlahan. Tiba-tiba ada bunyi lemparan besi tajam tertuju pada dirinya dan Naruto. Dia berputar melihat benda bercahaya menghampiri dirinya. Dia merunduk takut mengenai benda bersinar tersebut._

_Tapi, benda tersebut malah mematahkan besi pengikat tangan Naruto. Naruto jatuh tersungkur dan ditolong oleh Hinata setelah memandang pemuda jatuh. Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto. Raut wajahnya sedih melihat keadaan Naruto babak belur dan bersimbah darah di lengan, perut, leher dan kedua kakinya. Hatinya ikut miris. Dia berharap Naruto baik-baik saja._

"_Si-siapa itu?!" tanya bos geng berwajah pucat. Dia menatap sosok bayangan aneh berlari secepat kilat menendang perutnya. Ekspresi pucat bos geng tersebut berubah biru. Dia terlempar akibat tendangan dari pemuda Uchiha._

_Muncullah sekumpulan anak buah berjumlah dua puluh lima orang. Sasuke tidak sendiri, dia bersama satu laki-laki dan tiga perempuan. Mereka berdiri diam dan menyeringai. Tanpa seizin ketua geng yang terkapar di sudut sana, para kawanan kelompok tersebut menyerbu kelima orang tersebut. Mereka menyerang._

_Dengan kekuatan yang ada, Sasuke memerintah pada Sakura menghancurkan sekelompok orang itu dalam hitungan menit. Sakura menyeringai. Dikepalkan tinjunya dan mulai menghabisi satu per satu orang-orang jahat tersebut. Tenten dan Temari melongo saja sambil menyilangkan tangan._

_Menjelang beberapa menit, semua kawanan pingsan. Kelima orang telah melakukan dalam lima menit. Sungguh hebat sekali. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sekelompok orang hebat ini. Sekilas tadi tidak diperlihatkan apa yang mereka lakukan. Mungkin tidak boleh ada yang tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya khususnya Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke._

_Bunyi sirene terdengar, menyuruh mereka angkat tangan menyerah. Polisi setempat tiba bersama kepala kepolisian Uchiha, ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku. Wajahnya datar sama seperti Sasuke. Dia menyeringai puas pada anak bungsu dan keponakannya telah menangkap buronan tersebut._

"_Paman Kabuto, bagaimana dengan di luar?" tanya pemuda klimis menghadap pria berjas biru tersebut. Tampang berkacamata menyunggingkan senyuman._

"_Berkat tunanganmu, anak buah bos itu yang berjumlah 10 orang berhasil diringkus. Berkat Yamanaka Ino, kami bisa mengatasinya. Paman salut padamu dan Ino, Sai," jawab Kabuto mengusap rambut hitam Sai dan akhirnya acak-acakkan. Sai Cuma bisa senyum kecil._

"_Hebat sekali, anakku. Kamu melakukannya dengan baik," kata Fugaku menepuk pundak anaknya. Ditolehkan tatapannya ke arah Hinata memeluk Naruto. Dia menghampiri keduanya. "Apa kamu tidak apa-apa, anakku?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja, paman."_

"_Baguslah." Fugaku memandang tubuh kesakitan Naruto. Dia ingat perkataan Hiashi membawa Naruto pergi dan mengajarkan dia sesuatu sampai usianya tujuh belas tahun. Dia mengembuskan napas. Dia berputar meminta anak buahnya, "saya minta kalian bawa anak ini ke tempat saya. Anak ini harus diberikan perawatan."_

_Kedua polisi mengambil Naruto yang pingsan. Hinata heran kenapa kakak angkatnya dibawa pergi. Fugaku menghalanginya. "Pa-paman? Kakak..."_

"_Tenanglah, anakku. Paman pasti merawatnya. Sekarang kamu terluka, lebih baik kamu ke dokter," sahut Fugaku mengusap pundak keponakannya. Hinata memanggil nama Naruto untuk bangun, tapi dia tidak mau bangun juga. Fugaku tidak mau Hinata frustasi seperti ini. Dia meminta gadis seusianya dengan Hinata membuat gadis dipeluknya pingsan sesaat. Sakura melayangkan pukulan di lehernya, Hinata pun pingsan. "Tidurlah, anakku. Dan paman mohon jangan menangis, ya."_

_Fugaku menyerahkan Hinata kepada Sakura. Kepala keluarga Uchiha mengangguk sekali ke arah Sasuke untuk mengurus segalanya. Pemuda berambut biru mengerti. Semua polisi telah membawa penjahat pergi dari tempat ini, di gedung hotel bekas._

_Tidak ada satu pun yang tahu di mana Naruto berada sampai usia Hinata enam belas tahun. Waktu itu Hinata mulai jatuh cinta sampai akhirnya dia memanggil nama pemuda berambut kuning keemasan bak seperti matahari di dalam mimpinya, tapi dia tidak menoleh dan menghilang dalam kabut kegelapan._

_Jadi, semua rahasia ini hanya Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, dan Sai yang tahu. Keluarga Hyuuga Cuma Hiashi mengetahui semuanya. Seandainya diberikan waktu, apa Hinata bisa menyadari kisah cinta pada Naruto? Tidak. Cuma Tuhan yang tahu._

* * *

Gadis berusia dua puluh tahun bersurai merah muda seperti pohon Sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya, mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Menyimpan rahasia terpendam dari Hinata. Suatu saat nanti, Sakura dan teman-temannya pasti menceritakan semua ini pada Hinata.

"Ng..." Gadis berambut biru panjang terhempas dari lamunan, lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. "Kita pulang, yuk? Tidak baik 'kan kita di sini apalagi teman-teman menunggu kita."

"Oke."

Mereka berdiri meninggalkan taman dekat pelabuhan tersebut. Hinata berhenti. Berputar memandangi gedung tersebut, menghela napas frustasi. Dia berharap orang itu pulang ke sisinya dan mengatakan kalau dia menyukainya sama seperti diucapkannya dulu. Di dalam hati.

**To Be Continued..**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Saya skip bagian pertempuran. Saya tidak mau bikin panjang-panjang. Susah banget! Dx Pusing dan bikin berat kepala. Duh! Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya. T.T Chapter depan bakalan sedih. Maaf, deh kalau dibuat sedih. Buat kalian saya berterima kasih. Saya belum bisa cantumkan nama dulu. Karena saya terburu-buru :3

From me,

Sunny Blue February

Date: Makassar, 28 Maret 2013


	5. Memory

Pemandangan indah di balik jendela kamar bernuansa putih betul-betul enak dipandang. Cahaya masuk di balik jendela tersebut memancarkan sinar terang ke ruangan warna putih. Di kamar indah itu terdapat bunga-bunga terindah yang dipetik di halaman belakang.

Di dalam kamar tersebut ada dua sosok. Yang satu duduk di samping tempat tidur seorang anak perempuan tertidur pulas setelah meminum obat di meja dekat tempat tidur. Sosok yang duduk itu adalah pria setengah baya membelai rambut anaknya.

Anak perempuan tertidur itu adalah Hinata. Dia terbaring lemah akibat demam yang dideritanya kemarin. Tidak tahu alasannya apa. Dia tidak tahu.

Sesaat dia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Memandang langit kamar bercat putih. Menengok sebentar ke orang yang membelai rambut biru. Pria setengah baya bertampang kurus dan pucat tersenyum lemah melihat anaknya terjaga.

"Hinata..."

Mulutnya tiba-tiba terkunci. Tidak bisa menyahut ucapan pria setengah baya tersebut. Hinata tidak tahu dia ada di mana. Yang penting dirinya berada di kamar orang itu. Mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Kedua matanya terbelalak. Di kelopak matanya mengeluarkan setetes air mata. Ayahnya melihatnya dan menenangkan anaknya.

"Sayang... kamu kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng. Tidak lagi menjawab. Lidahnya kelu. Seakan membeku di tepi. Ingatan itu jelas-jelas membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Dia merasakan halusinasi tidak terkira. Hinata menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan dan menangis terisak-isak.

Hyuuga Hiashi berdiri dan memeluk anaknya. "Aku tahu kamu tidak bisa melupakannya, Nak."

Hinata tahu ayahnya belum tidur dari kemarin semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Di mana dirinya pingsan di pelukan Sakura. Di seberang jalan sana, Hinata melihat bayangan orang itu. Bayangan tersenyum tidak terlupakan mengenakan t-shirt, celana jeans, dan tas ransel di rangkulannya. Orang itu telah pergi. Meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Call**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC, AU, text Italic for flashback, text bold untuk isi hati Hinata, deskripsi seadanya. Apabila ada kata-kata kasar itu tergantung rating.

**..oOo..**

_Ingatan tentangmu terus terbayang..._

**Chapter 5 of 7: **Memory

Gadis memiliki rambut warna biru panjang menjulang ke bawah sekitar pinggang mengenakan gaun warna biru cerah ada sedikit warna ungu di sekitarnya. Roknya berenda, tetapi ada celana panjang ketat menyelimuti kakinya yang panjang. Dia juga memakai sweater tebal melingkar di lehernya. Enak dan nyaman

Gadis ini bernama Hyuuga Hinata baru saja makan siang di tempat di mana dirinya pernah memandang hotel bekas tersebut. Gadis ini tidak menyadari kalau dirinya berjalan tanpa arah. Tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya melayang. Suhu tubuhnya naik entah karena apa. Mungkin karena suhunya terlalu dingin buat dirinya.

Pikiran melayang itu menyuruh kakinya berjalan tidak ada arah. Ini membingungkan buat dirinya yang terhuyung-huyung. Sesampainya di lampu merah, penyeberangan jalan. Hinata memegang tiang lampu lalu lintas untuk menahan tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk. Napasnya sesak. Keringat dingin meluncur di keningnya.

Setelah menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Pusing sekali. Matanya jadi rabun, berputar-putar. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya menyipit melihat ada bayangan berdiri di depannya, tersenyum ke arahnya.

Kedua mata perak Hinata terbelalak lebar. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah orang itu. Orang itu menyuruhnya datang ke tempatnya. Hinata tersenyum dan melangkah. Hinata tidak mendengar panggilan orang-orang untuk berhenti. Karena lampu pejalan kaki masih merah sedangkan lampu hijau untuk kendaraan masih menyala. Hinata tidak peduli. Yang diinginkannya adalah ke tempat orang itu. Menghentikannya!

Bayangan terlintas ke hari itu, di mana dirinya berdiri di bandara internasional. Berdiri sambil menatap pemuda lagi bercakap-cakap ria dengan sepupu dan sahabatnya. Mereka tertawa bersama. Gadis berambut biru panjang ini hanya melihatnya saja. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Mulutnya tidak terbuka. Tidak ada suara. Hening.

_Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun menggandeng tas ransel yang di dalamnya ada perlengkapan seadanya buat berpegian ke tempat paling diharapkannya. Raut wajah pemuda bernama Naruto ini tidak terelakkan. Sekarang Naruto bisa berangkat untuk menemukan sanak saudaranya yang telah lama hilang akibat peristiwa tersebut. Naruto berbangga hati karena punya saudara lagi._

_Untunglah berkat pelatihan dari keluarga Uchiha, Naruto memulai awal kehidupannya yang baru. Naruto bisa mandiri tanpa perlu dibantu oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Di luar negeri sana, Naruto mempunyai keluarga yang tersisa dari ibu. Ini benar-benar membuat Naruto bersemangat._

"_Akhirnya kamu menemukan keluargamu yang hilang!" seru pemuda berusia sama dengannya merangkul pundaknya. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"_Terima kasih, Sasuke."_

"_Kamu hebat, Naruto!" Lelaki berambut klimis hitam memeluk Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan sembari mengucapkan kegembiraannya. Melihat sahabatnya gembira, pemuda ini juga ikut bergembira._

"_Hehe..." Naruto hanya cengengesan seorang diri. Dia melepaskan pelukan kedua pemuda dan berputar badan. Dia melihat ayah angkatnya sedang tersenyum sedih ke arahnya. "Paman? Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi ayah saya. Saya sudah mengganggap paman seperti ayah saya sendiri. Tetapi, saya minta maaf. Saya tidak bisa menjadi anggota keluarga Anda."_

"_Tidak masalah, anakku," sahut pria setengah baya mengusap rambut kuning emas. "Yang aku tidak mengira adalah kamu harus pergi secepat ini."_

"_Saya pasti kembali, paman. Saya tidak janji kapan itu terjadi. Mungkin akan lama." Naruto membalas senyuman penuh kesedihan di dalam benak Hiashi. Naruto melempar pandangan ke gadis berambut biru yang menunduk. Di tengah kerumunan orang-orang banyak tidak memedulikannya._

_Naruto minta ijin bertemu Hinata, Hiashi setuju. Naruto melewati Hiashi dan menghampiri Hinata yang tertunduk. Hinata sengaja menunduk karena dirinya hampir mau menangis. Hinata tidak kuat harus kehilangan Naruto, pemuda yang telah merebut hatinya._

"_Hinata?"_

_Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang mendengar suara serak tersebut. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Jari-jarinya juga sama. Hinata menggigit bibir. Air mata di kelopak berwarna perak bakal meluncur sendirinya jika Naruto berbicara tentang kepergiannya._

_Sudah beberapa tahun, Hinata tidak melihat pemuda di depannya. Pemuda berambut kuning emas di depannya ini lebih enak tinggal di rumah sepupunya, keluarga Uchiha ketimbang rumahnya. Hinata tidak pernah tahu itu. Katanya untuk melatih mental dan fisik. Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya terbaring lemah di tempat tidur akibat hantaman kejadian waktu, di gedung kosong tersebut._

_Hinata juga tidak tahu apa alasan Naruto pindah dan meninggalkan rumahnya. Keluarganya tidak mau membicarakannya. Hinata mengira Naruto mengurung diri di kamar akibat frustasi dan stress. Hanya itu yang Hinata tahu._

_Sekarang. Di sini. Di bandara ini. Di usia Hinata beranjak enam belas tahun memandang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan akan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa ada kejelasan yang pasti. Mempertaruhkan tiga tahun waktu mereka._

"_Hinata?" panggil Naruto sekali lagi karena Hinata tidak menyahut panggilan Naruto tadi. Hinata pun mengeluarkan setetes air bening, jatuh ke bawah kakinya yang gemetaran hebat. Jari-jari yang bertautan tidak bergerak. Susah sekali untuk digerakkan. Ingin rasanya memeluk pemuda di hadapannya._

"_Kamu menangis?" Naruto tahu Hinata menangis karena ada kristal jatuh ke bawah. Naruto menghela napas dan memegang pundaknya. "Sudah. Aku pasti kembali. Hentikanlah tangisanmu itu. Aku 'kan sudah bilang tidak boleh menangis. Aku lebih suka kamu yang tersenyum."_

_Air mata Hinata mencuar keluar. Hinata terisak-isak dalam diam. Dia tidak bisa menahan bendungan air mata. Pertahanannya sudah roboh sejak masuk ke dalam bandara. _

_Naruto memeluk tubuh Hinata, mengusap-usap rambutnya. "Sudah, sudah."_

_Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto telah menjadi orang yang kuat dalam fisik dan juga mental. T-shirt Naruto setengah basah akibat linangan air mata Hinata. Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan kondisinya. _

"_Maafkan aku karena aku tidak menepati janjiku yaitu meninggalkanmu." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto tersenyum._

_**Jangan minta maaf...**_

"_Hari ini aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu."_

_**Jangan pergi...**_

"_Aku minta maaf."_

_**Kumohon jangan minta maaf...**_

_Naruto memajukan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata. Deru napas menggelitik kulit telinga Hinata. Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman. Naruto berbisik ke telinga Hinata. Hanya Hinata-lah yang tahu apa kalimat itu. Tiga kata tidak akan terlupakan._

_Naruto menarik wajahnya. Hinata masih tertunduk dan terisaki-isak. Menutupi wajahnya lewat poninya yang panjang. Hinata malu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata. Naruto tahu Hinata menangis dan meminta dirinya untuk tidak meninggalkannya. _

_Tanpa diduga, Naruto mencium kening Hinata. Merasakan ciuman yang hangat di keningnya. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto. Ada bekas air mata di pipinya. Dan masih saja ada setetes air bening di kelopak mata perak Hinata. Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah sembari menempelkan tangan di keningnya yang tertutup poni._

"_Kalau melihatmu menangis, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu." Jari Naruto menghapus sisa air mata di kelopak mata Hinata. "Dan jika kamu tersenyum, aku bisa pergi dan kembali lagi untuk melamarmu."_

_Sekilas senyuman Naruto pudar menatap wajah Hinata berlinang air mata. Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata. Mencium puncak melepaskan pelukan, Naruto tersenyum. Sebelum pergi, Naruto mencium pipi Hinata. Selesai melakukannya, Naruto menggandeng tas ranselnya dan melangkah pergi._

_Hinata termangu memandang punggung orang paling disukainya yang sekarang telah menjauhinya. Dengan langkah cepat, Hinata melangkah ke arahnya. Berlari. Melaju ke depan. Mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya. Meraih punggung tegap itu dan mengucapkan tiga kata untuk membalasnya. Tetapi... ada sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya menyuruhnya berhenti._

"Hinata! Awas!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah muda tadi berlari melihat Hinata menyeberang tanpa lihat jalan sekarang memeluk pinggang mungil Hinata. Sakura menarik Hinata kembali ke trotoar. Jatuh di sana sambil terus memeluk Hinata. Setelah menyelamatkannya, Sakura bangun dan memarahi Hinata. "Apa yang kamu lakukan, Hinata? Kamu mau mati?!"

Sakura kaget melihat wajah Hinata sudah basah karena air mata. Hinata masih melihat seberang jalan yang tidak ada bayangan orang itu lagi. Hinata terisak-isak. Sakura pun menghela napas.

"Aku tahu kamu mengingatnya lagi. Aku minta maaf karena telah memarahimu."

Hinata menatap Sakura dan memeluknya. "Aku... aku menyukainya. Aku cinta padanya. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya... a-aku terlalu bodoh..."

Sakura balas pelukan Hinata, membelai rambutnya. "Sudah, sudah. Dia tidak menginginkan kamu menangis, 'kan? Jadi, tersenyumlah."

"Aku... tidak... bisa..."

Hinata pingsan di pelukan Sakura. Sakura kaget melihat Hinata pingsan di pelukannya. Sakura meletakkan tangan di dahi Hinata. Panas! Hinata demam! Buru-buru Sakura menelepon Sasuke, calon suaminya. Sasuke janji bakal cepat-cepat menyusul mereka. Sebelum itu, Sakura menelepon seseorang tidak Hinata tahu.

"Halo?" Nada sambung terhubung. Sakura tersenyum. "Kapan kamu ke sini? Sebentar lagi? Aku menunggumu."

Sakura menutup sambungannya. Dia melirik ke arah Hinata. Ada kesedihan dan rasa senang di wajah Sakura yang cantik. Sakura mengusap-usap punggung Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi kamu bakal bertemu dengannya, Hinata."

**To be continued...**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Akhirnya chapter lima update juga. \(TwT)/  
Tidak sia-sia saya membuatnya selama ini. Ide habis di kepala saya. Berkat lagu sedih, saya bisa membuatnya lagi. Mungkin saya bakal update tiga chapter sekaligus. Biar tamat. Saya memang butuh review, tetapi saya tidak bisa membuat fict ini lagi jika saya tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Saya mohon maaf. Sudah banyak MC yang belum saya selesaikan. #malahcurcol #lebay #plaak

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 15 June 2013


	6. Finally

**Note: **Saya buat chapter keenam. Ada tiga chapter bakal saya update sekaligus. Karena fanfic The Call memiliki sekitar 1000k. Saya pasti menuntaskannya sampai akhir. Saya mohon maaf bagi review karena sudah membaca chapter keempat yang aneh.

* * *

**The Call**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: **OOC, AU, deskripsi seadanya. Text Italic buat flasback. Rating sesuai dengan alur cerita. Cerita pendek 1000k atau lebih.

**..oOo..**

_Sebentar lagi aku pasti bertemu denganmu..._

**Chapter 6 of 7: **Finally...

Nada sambung terdengar di meja kerja pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Dia melirik siapa yang menghubungi. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bentuk bibirnya. Dia mengangkat ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau, meletakkan dekat telinganya.

"Halo... Sakura?" Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendapat kabar dari sahabatnya ini. Pemuda ini menerima undangan dari luar negeri tempat dulunya tinggal. Tidak bisa dibayangkan sudah lebih dari empat tahun, pemuda ini tidak merindukan tempat yang dulu pernah merawatnya, keluarga itu. "Aku? Pasti datang. Sebentar lagi. Aku sedang mengembangkan proyek. Setelah itu, aku ke sana secepatnya. Terima kasih, Sakura."

Putus. Gadis di seberang sana memutuskan jalur sambungannya. Pemuda berambut kuning emas bangkit, mendekati jendela kantornya. Cahaya masuk setelah dia membuka tirai lebar-lebar. Dia membuka jendela tersebut dan menghirup udara indah di sana.

Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak pulang. Bertemu gadis itu, gadis paling disayanginya sejak pertemuannya waktu itu. Dulu dia bersikap dingin karena tidak mau ada yang tahu siapa dirinya. Tetapi, anak perempuan kecil itu malah menyuruhnya naik ke atas sambil tersenyum. Dia merasakan senyuman hangat menyinari kehidupannya.

Berhari-hari kenangan itu menyeruak ke permukaan. Menyuruhnya kembali pulang untuk melakukan lamaran. Tidak khalayak melakukan itu dan membawa gadis disayanginya tinggal bersama dengannya di luar negeri meninggalkan seorang ayah yang hampir tua.

Pemuda ini mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan dasi kuning hitam. Celana kain menutupi kakinya. Naruto telah mempunyai pekerjaan seorang direktur terhebat di keluarga Uzumaki. Dia telah menemukan keluarga yang telah lama hilang. Tinggal bersama mereka dan menjalani kehidupannya sambil mengembangkan perusahaan yang ditinggalkan ibunya.

Seulas senyuman membuktikan dirinya pasti bisa. Dia sekarang menjadi orang terhebat di negeri orang. Wajah tampan terpampang, kehebatan dalam pekerjaan, dan kemampuan bela diri tidak terkira.

Pemuda ini melakukannya demi menghancurkan sang pembunuh keluarganya. Tetapi, mengingat gadis kecil itu membuatnya menghentikan rencana balas dendamnya. Pemuda ini lega. Pemuda yang menamakan dirinya Uzumaki Naruto lega. Baru kali ini dia meringankan pundaknya dan bergerak bebas.

"Ini berkat dirimu, Hinata."

_Di suatu pemandangan di halaman belakang, ada dua anak duduk di tebing seperti biasa dilakukan oleh mereka setelah melakukan aktivitas biasa. Mereka berbincang-bincang. Keakraban terjadi di sekitar mereka. Membuat orang-orang iri._

_Raut wajah Naruto tadi tersenyum pudar seketika karena sembari mengingat kenangan terburuk. Dia mengepalkan tinju. Di dalam umur sepuluh tahun, Naruto ingin sekali menghancurkan dan membalas dendam kedua orang tuanya. Gadis mungil di sebelahnya ikut iba dan sedih._

"_Kenapa harus membalas dendam demi kepuasan?" tanya gadis mungil itu dengan nada imut dan enak di dengar di telinga orang. Perempuan kecil tidak tahu apa-apa ini berwajah polos menatap Naruto kecil terperanjat kaget._

"_Eh?"_

"_Kak Naruto sengaja mau membalas dendam demi kepuasan, bukan?" tanyanya lagi. Nada suaranya benar-benar menyejukkan hati. Begitulah bagi Naruto mendengar kalimat polos dari anak berusia sembilan tahun. "Itu sama saja menyakiti diri sendiri."_

_Naruto kecil tidak menjawab. Mulutnya terkunci karena baru disidang sama anak kecil satu tahun di tidak mengira anak kecil seusia dia mempunyai pikiran cerdas tidak terbayangka._

"_Untuk apa kita membalas dendam? Apa hanya untuk demi kepuasan? Itu sama saja menyakiti diri kita. Semakin membalas dendam, hati kita jadi tidak puas terus menerus. Akhirnya jadi merasa bersalah setelah mati."_

_Ucapan dan kalimat-kalimat gadis kecil di sampingnya meruntuhkan pikirannya selama ini. Dia benar-benar berharap dia tidak akan seperti itu. Balas dendam demi kepuasan diri. Sepertinya Naruto kecil telah menemukan pencerahan di dalam hatinya. Tidak ada lagi balas dendam walaupun itu hanya serpihan kecil._

"_Ya, kamu benar," gumam Naruto kecil dalam hati. Naruto kecil membisikkan kata-kata itu untuk dirinya tanpa didengarkan oleh Hinata kecil. Ditengadahkan tatapan matanya ke arah langit. Tersenyum lega._

* * *

Helaian napas di bibirnya menandakan pundaknya sangat ringan. Direntangkan kedua tangan ke atas, melakukan aktivitas berolahraga seperti biasa. Dan berlari di tempat. Rasanya bagai di surga. Beban terlepas begitu saja setelah melupakan semua balas dendamnya.

Uzumaki Naruto memandangi pemandangan kota indah. Jendela yang menghubungkan pemandangan kota itu membuatnya mengerti bahwa dirinya bakal pulang ke pelukan gadis itu. Entah kenapa dia sangat kangen padanya.

"Saatnya untuk pulang."

Pemuda itu berbalik badan, menutup jendela, merapikan meja kerja yang penuh barang-barang seperti kertas bertumpuk, keluar ruangan dan pergi ke tempat di mana orang-orang menunggunya.

**..oOo..**

Butuh dua hari untuk memesan tiket pesawat. Dan butuh tiga hari untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan. Pemuda ini akhirnya tiba di bandara internasional di mana dirinya mengingat sebuah peristiwa terakhir. Waktu itu dia tidak tega meninggalkan gadis tersebut, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itulah keputusannya tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Namanya juga lelaki yang suka egois dan keras kepala. Mau menang sendiri.

Setelah sampai di bandara ini, Naruto tidak ketinggalan mencari taksi. Sebelum taksi muncul di depannya, ada seseorang memanggil namanya membuat dia memalingkan muka melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Naruto!" suara itu adalah suara Hyuuga Neji. Dia bersanding dengan seseorang yang merupakan isterinya, Hyuuga Tenten. Naruto mengambil koper dan meletakkan mantelnya terlampir di lengannya. Neji, kakak orang paling disayanginya tersenyum lebar menyapanya. "Kapan kamu tiba?"

"Baru saja." Dilirik sementara ke wanita berparas cantik bercempol dua. Naruto membungkuk untuk memberi hormat, di balas oleh penghormatan dari isteri Hyuuga Neji tersebut. Naruto menatap kembali Neji. "Apa kabar dirimu? Aku dikasih tahu kamu sudah menikah beberapa minggu yang lalu?"

"Yah... begitulah." Neji tersenyum bangga. Ada noda merah di pipinya. Naruto tahu dia malu. Teringat sesuatu, Neji menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Untuk apa kamu ke sini? Apa kamu mau meminang Hinata?"

Naruto mengangguk pasti.

Sekarang Naruto telah berubah. Dia makin dewasa. Tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu. Sosok yang berdiri sekarang adalah laki-laki yang akan melamar adiknya. Adik tersayangnya. Neji menghela napas lega. Akhirnya tiba juga...

"Ikut saja dengan kami. Kalau kamu mau sekalian kita ke acara Sakura dan Sasuke," tawar Neji kepada Naruto. Naruto tertawa mengiyakan. Dirinya memang tidak tahu bagaimana rupa rumah mereka dulu sejak pergi meninggalkan negara ini empat tahun yang lalu.

Naruto naik ke mobil telah dipersiapkan oleh supir pribadi keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka berdua masuk berbarengan di mobil sedan panjang ini. Sang supir menyalakan mobil tersebut dan siap mengemudi ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga secepat mungkin.

**..oOo..**

Gadis berambut panjang duduk di sofa paling disukainya. Duduk untuk menunggu kakak kesayangannya pulang bersamaan dengan kakak iparnya, Hyuuga Tenten. Gadis bernama Hinata menutup matanya, mengosongkan pikirannya membiarkan telinga yang mendengar.

Ada deru suara mobil masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. Hinata tahu siapa mobil itu. Mobil yang membawa sang kakak dan kakak ipar ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang besar. Hinata bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia tidak memakai alas kaki, dia lebih memilih keluar dan memeluk kakak tercintanya.

Berlari dari lorong ke lorong menuju pintu utama, Hinata terus melakukannya. Setibanya di depan pintu utama, Hinata mengatur napasnya. Lega seketika. Hinata membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

Pandangan terlihat langsung dari sang kakak menawarkan bantuan kepada sang isteri untuk turun. Hinata senang kakaknya kembali. Rumah ini dulunya sepi bisa ramai lagi seperti dulu.

"Kak Neji!"

Pria berambut cokelat panjang mendongakkan ke atas ke arah tangga di mana gadis berusia dua puluh tahun berlari ke arahnya. Seperti dilakukan ayahnya dulu, Neji merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menuntun Hinata masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata terjun ke pelukan Neji, merasakan kerinduan yang meluap.

"Aku pulang, Hinata."

Isak tangis muncul di pelupuk mata warna kelabu Hinata. Dirinya benar-benar senang dengan kedatangan sang kakak. Dirinya tidak sanggup hidup sendirian di rumah sebesar itu. Ayahnya sudah bukan ayahnya yang dulu berdiri tegap selayaknya seorang bangsawan. Usianya sudah termakan oleh waktu. Hanya Hinata-lah yang berhak menjalankan semua aktivitas dibantu para pelayan di rumah ini.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap Neji, "aku senang kakak pulang. Aku bisa bersama kak Tenten ke manapun aku mau."

Hinata mengulurkan tangan untuk menggamit tangan kakak iparnya. Tenten pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu," kata Neji sembari melepaskan pelukan paling dirindukannya.

Neji mengarahkan pandangan ke sisi mobil sebelah sana. Ada kepala terjulur, warna rambut seperti cahaya matahari. Cahaya menyinari pandangan mereka membuat Hinata tatkala harus menyipitkan mata. Menghalangi cahaya masuk ke mata, Hinata menggunakan tangan sebagai penghalang.

Sosok itu mendekati Hinata, Tenten, dan Neji. Dia tersenyum. Hinata tahu senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sangat dirindukannya. Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak lebar. Sungguh bukan main. Ini kenyataan. Orang itu berdiri di hadapannya, di depan matanya sendiri.

"Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?" Air mata meluncur jatuh. Jari jempol pemuda itu menghapusnya.

"Bukan. Ini kenyataan. Akhirnya aku di sini, bersamamu." Naruto mendorong tubuh Hinata melalui belakang punggungnya. "Aku pulang, Hinata."

Gadis ini akhirnya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Hinata memeluk Naruto, tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Dia pulang karena Hinata terus memanggil namanya di dalam mimpinya. Dia kembali karena Hinata selalu membayangi dirinya. Sekarang ini adalah akhir bahagia yang tidak tergantikan. Semuanya telah berakhir..

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Akhirnya bisa juga di update! Sekarang saya bisa tamatin fict ini. Huweee! T3T  
Walaupun kemarin saya mau discontinued. Tetapi, saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Sebagaimanapun itu cerita harus ada endingnya bukan nge-gantung. (Dirinya sama saja ada yang nge-gantung) #plak

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan juga review di chapter sebelumnya. ^^

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 15 June 2013


End file.
